


The Ghost of Malfoy Manor

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Lucius doesn't approve of his great-granddaughter's plan to turn Malfoy Manor into a bed-and-breakfast.





	The Ghost of Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Thank heavens you’re here, Grandfather,” Annabelle Malfoy said. “Maybe you can talk some sense into him.”

“Where is he?” Draco asked grimly.

“In the study. I didn’t tell him you were coming.”

Lucius Malfoy was seated at the desk, reading the _Daily Prophet_. 

“Hello, Father,” Draco greeted him. “We need to talk.”

“Unless you are here to tell me that Malfoy Manor will be left untouched, we have nothing to say to each other.”

“Be reasonable,” Draco begged. “Times have changed. We can’t afford the upkeep anymore. Scorpius and I think Annabelle’s idea is a sound one.”

“Indeed!” Lucius snorted. “Turning our ancestral home into a bed-and-breakfast that caters to Muggles is unforgiveable. They are not welcome here.” 

“They are now. In order to accommodate them, electricity and telephones must be installed. Annabelle says you tore down the wiring again, after pushing several of the workmen from their ladders.”

“I haven’t had so much fun in years,” Lucius chuckled. 

“Your ‘fun’ is costing us money, Father. Those men could have been seriously injured.”

“Bah!”

Draco took out a cigar and lit it. Lucius sniffed appreciatively as he recognized the special blend custom-made for generations of Malfoy wizards. 

“Would you like one? Oh, sorry, I forgot,” Draco smirked. 

“Insolent whelp,” Lucius muttered.

They looked up as Annabelle came in. 

“Is he going to stop this childish behavior?” she demanded.

“I’m afraid not, my dear,” Lucius said mockingly. “I suppose you can’t help having red hair, but try and do something about that vacant expression.”

“I have a proposition for you,” she went on, ignoring the insult. “I’ve been doing some research. The most profitable bed-and-breakfast establishments are haunted. Tourists, especially Americans, love the idea of spending the night in an authentic haunted house. Lucius, you could become our resident ghost. All you’d have to do is rattle a few chains and moan.” 

“How dare you address me by my first name!”

She smiled at his indignation.

“Since you died before I was born, I think it makes more sense than calling you Great-Grandfather. What about it?”

“No self-respecting ghost rattles chains anymore,” Lucius said with great dignity. “Unless I can make a personal appearance now and then, the idea doesn’t appeal to me.”

Annabelle shook her head.

“We want to attract tourists, not frighten them off,” she explained. “I think moaning on the staircase at midnight is enough, at least until we build a solid customer base.”

“What about it, Father? You’re not likely to get another offer this good,” Draco grinned. “In exchange, you must agree to let the renovations go on as scheduled.” 

Lucius hated giving in, but in truth he had no place else to haunt. Hogwarts was so full of ghosts now that the Headmaster wasn’t accepting any more. The Shrieking Shack had long since been turned into a pub. 

“All right,” he conceded. “I’ll give it a try.”

He resolved to throw in a few blasts of icy air, along with moaning. The Muggles might as well get their money’s worth. 


End file.
